


The Divide

by Bluebelleazul



Series: Old Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebelleazul/pseuds/Bluebelleazul
Summary: Old work. One of my first. Plot and planning in first chapter.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Old Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616995
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rewrite of R and J. Ish. The highschool drama club is putting on a performance, but the co presidents disagree on how the classic should be portrayed, as a tradgedy or a love story. Two main characters, Monty and Cap.


	2. Sins not Tragedies

“Today we will be starting a new production. I believe you all have at least heard of it, if not actually knowing the story.” Ms. Mill walked around the theatre room handing out packets containing the new script. As soon as one of the co-presidents of the drama club got his he went to open it but was stopped by a glare from across the room. His partner loved surprises and wouldn't let him ruin this one.

When Ms. Mill finished she turned to look at the class. “We will be working on the amazing production of…” she paused with all of us on the edges of our seats, “Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!”

A loud cheer rang through the room. Romeo and Juliet! One of Shakespeare's most memorable plays. This show will put Perry High on the map!

“You may now discuss between yourselves how you wish to portray this work of art.” with that declaration Ms. Mill left us to confer. The presidents met in the middle of the room, ideas already forming.

However this show was not meant to go on.

“This is a story of the beauty of love and how it conquers all!” he yelled, leaning in.

“No, it is a cautionary tale of the stupidity of youth and their inability to think things through!” she argued back, barely listening. They were gaining a crowd, his friends behind him, hers behind her.

“I have an idea.” Ms. Mill said, intervening. “How about both of you work of separate versions of the play and give me your final copies. I will pick one and we will perform it. You can work in separate rooms and send one member from each group to confer with each other, then report back. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” they replied simultaneously.

“So who from each group will be, for lack of a better term, the messenger?”

The groups conferred for a moment before one person from each, two boys, broke away and walked towards Ms. Mill. “And your names are?” she asked them.

The taller spoke first. “The name’s Mont.”

“And you?” she asked of the other.

“Call me Cap.”


End file.
